


Karma

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Another depressed Marinette song fic bc she is a child and this is too much responsibility.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Karma

_I've been so good, I've been helpful and friendly  
I've been so good, why am I feeling empty?  
I've been so good, I've been so good this year_

She was the everyday Ladybug, not to mention the actual Ladybug. She did her best for everyone, even strangers. It was getting harder and harder as a civilian to perform thankless job after thankless job. 

_I've been so good, but it's still getting harder  
I've been so good, where the hell is the karma?  
I've been so good, I've been so good this year_

She didn’t want to give up on her friends. Maybe it was her fault for being busy all the time. But couldn’t they see she was trying? Maybe she wasn’t trying hard enough. That’s it. Do more so they’ll see. She didn’t really need to sleep so much, and eating just got in the way of other things. The hunger pains went away after a while anyway.

_Why, are you asking me why?  
My days and nights are filled with disappointment  
Fine, oh no, everything's fine  
I'm not sure why I booked today's appointment_

Marinette had sought out a therapist on her own time. She knew she should be honest, but there were just some things she couldn’t tell. She couldn’t tell anyone she was Ladybug, even if it _was_ confidential. Hawkmoth didn’t care about that.

_I've been so good, I've been helpful and friendly  
I've been so good, why am I feeling empty?  
I've been so good, I've been so good this year_

She did her work as class president. She worked diligently on her commissions. She helped at the bakery. She did her school work and got good grades. She went out of her way to help others. She saved the city. She saved the world.

_I've been so good, but it's still getting harder  
I've been so good, where the hell is the karma?  
I've been so good, I've been so good this year_

Everything kept piling up. More work, more responsibility, less time, less thanks. She was tired all the time, falling asleep on patrols, passing out during class. She didn’t even care about Lila and her threats anymore. She didn’t have the energy to. 

_What, am I normal or not?  
Am I crazier than other patients?  
Right, I've done everything right  
So where's the karma doc, I've lost my patience_

‘Good things come to those who wait’. ‘Ladybug’s luck would start working soon’. How long did she have to wait? How soon was soon? Maybe people should stop being so hopeful and just admit that bad things happen and sometimes there’s nothing to do about it. Maybe she would just suffer until her job was done. But what would happen if she came to that point and it wasn’t better?

_'Cause I've been so good, I've been working my ass off  
I've been so good, still, I'm lonely and stressed out  
I've been so good, I've been so good this year  
And I've been so good, but it's still getting harder  
I've been so good, where the hell is the karma?  
I've been so good, I've been so good this year_

Her friends had long since abandoned her for the tales Lila spun. To be honest, it didn’t bother her as much as she thought it would. It freed up some of her time. They didn’t ask her for as much because Lila promised them so much. When she couldn’t deliver she’d make up excuses and cry and everyone would rush to her side and assure her it was ok. Marinette used the spare time to sleep. She couldn’t even tell if she was really tired anymore, but it became her most frequented pastime. 

_Time, I know we're out of time  
But what if sad thoughts come and I can't stop it?  
Bye, I don't wanna say bye  
If only I could keep you in my pocket  
To give me some diagnosis of why I'm so hollow  
Please give me instructions, I promise I'll follow  
I tripped on my ankle and fractured my elbow  
But doesn't that mean that the tour's gonna sell though?  
I try to explain the good faith that's been wasted  
But after an hour it sounds like complaining_

Marinette tried and tried to make her understand that she wasn’t trying to make excuses. She just wanted everything to be good again. She just wanted back the time when she laughed with her friends and her biggest problem was what she was going to say to Adrien. Was it too much to ask? Probably. She shouldn’t be so selfish. 

_Wait don't go away, can I lie here forever  
You say that I'm better  
Why don't I feel better?  
The universe works in mysterious ways  
But I'm starting to think it ain't working for me  
Doctor, should I be good?  
Should I be good this year?_

Maybe it was time to give up. Maybe it was time to cut her losses. She could give up her class president role to Lila. That’s what everyone wanted anyway. She could close commissions. It’s not like she needed money, she never went out. She could ignore everyone, be as heartless as they said she was. The therapist asked her to set up another appointment at the desk on the way out. She didn’t.


End file.
